Implosive technology is used for installing transmission connectors by utility contractors to connect overhead high voltage transmission lines. Implosive energy compresses the connectors. In existing implosive technology, a steel sleeve core is disposed around the conductor and implosive energy is harnessed in a precisely engineered manner to produce a carefully controlled compression of the steel core.
Existing steel sleeve cores used in implosion technology have many problems including high stiffness, high requirements for implosive energy, and the possibility of energy loss between the sleeve slots.
A need exists for a wave gripping core sleeve for keeping the assembly together during compression while accommodating a variety of conductor core diameters.